A Huge Misunderstanding
by djlee6
Summary: requested by supersexymew95. Red is pining over Zim but Zim is clueless. When he gets word that Skooge is going to visit the "defect", Red jumps to conclusions and quickly decides to intervene, much to Purple's irritation. Dib gets some love but is not influential here. Sorry.
1. Chapter 1

a request by supersexymew95

enjoy

ooooooooooooooo

Currently Zim was down in his lab making some tweaks to his newest creation that he was planning to use to take over the Earth. He had been wanting to launch this plan a week ago-much to his disliking-but he refused to be humiliated by that big-headed Dib once again just because he was impatient.

He was just about to make the final adjustment when-

"Incoming transmition."

-his hand slipped.

Growling loudly, Zim glared up at his computer. "I'm busy! Can't it wait!?" He was so frustrated. Too much to care about if it was the Tallest.

But, as it would seem, the computer cared little for Zim's comfort and patched the communication through anyway.

"Heya, Zim!"

Hearing the voice, Zim's anger shot up another twenty degrees. (Yes, degrees.) "What, Skooge?! Can't you see I'm busy!"

"Yeah, I know you are," Skooge replied, that smile still on his face and irritating Zim further. "So, listen, I have a lot of free time on my hands since conquering Blorch-"

"ARE YOU TRYING TO PICK A FIGHT WITH ME?!"

"-and so I figured I would come and help you out with Earth. You know, two heads are better than one and all,"

"I don't need your help, you miserable smeet!"

"Oh it's no trouble," Skooge waved off. "I'll be there in a moment or so. See you then!"

The transmition cut before Skooge caught Zim's learned Earth profanity. "DAMNITT!"

oo

Little did Zim know, he wasn't the only one that got Skooge's message. Outside his home (well, across the street (culvasac?) from his home), Dib was hidden in the bushes with his laptop, listening intently into his earpiece to be sure he wasn't missing anything else important. Quickly typing up his notes, Dib tried to think up if he should invade the home or not. One Irken was enough trouble, but two...

After a moment, Dib rolled his eyes and dismissed the thought. The other Irken may not be insane like Zim, but it seemed that Zim was so stubborn he was willing to fight with the other rather than see the advantages of teaming up. It was times like this Dib was greatful the little alien was so damn set in his ways.

Still, this was a perfect oppritunity to study and Irken other than Zim.

oo

"Where are you going?"

"Just to check on something," Red replied, fighting the urge to snap at this partner.

Purple frowned at the other. "You've been going off on your own an awful lot lately...Just what exactly are you checking up on?"

Without missing a beat, Red looked over to the other with his trained cool-and-composed look, his hands hooked behind him and replied smoothly: "Just to sneak at Narr's progress. If we call him like we do our Invaders, he'll get panicked and we won't get any information out of him. It's just easier this way,"

"Can I watch?"

"Afraid the screen I have set up is too small," Red returned, forcing a smile on his face as if to tease the other. Purple hated the smaller screens because it forced him to sit still and pay closer attention.

Sure enough, the violet-eyed Irken rolled his eyes and went back to looking over the Shorters while eating his snacks.

Taking this as a 'nevermind then', Red casually slipped out from the Pilot Room and made his way to his personal chambers. The only place on the Massive that Purple couldn't tread without his permission and therefore garunteeing the safety of his secret.

As he booted up the system, Red stretched, trying to relax. It had been quite some time since Zim had taken the time to give a report into them. Purple had been celebrating the fact, hoping the other had perished. Red put on a mask of relief to hold off suspicion, knowing full well what was really the case: Zim had been working on his newest plan for taking over his planet.

It made Red feel conflicted about giving Zim the fake assignment. On the one hand, Zim was safe from being a target for abuse on Irk and was less likely to be deactivated due to his defective behavior. On the other hand...

Well on the other hand, Red missed the little pest.

As he seated himself in front of the screen and began typing in the needed codes, Red let his mind swim back to when he and Zim were in Elite training together. He was always so detructive, always trying to prove he was the best. It did used to get on Red's nerves but at the same time, he admired the other. The more he observed Zim the more he found himself thinking that Zim wasn't defective. In fact he embodied everything Irkens should be: blood-thirsty, driven by the heat of battle rather than being forced to sign treaties and 'make peace'. There were many times that Red fantasized what it would be like if Zim was at his side rather than Purple. No doubt the other races would be much more afraid if someone like Zim was in charge. It also helped that Red was...a bit attracted to the other...

...Alright, maybe very attracted.

There was just something about how those pink eyes lit up at the sight of fire, the way that light voice turned dark with deranged laughter, the way Zim never gave up even after humiliating defeat...

Purple was so tame it was boring. Sure, he and Pur could joke about things, but Red had a craving for destruction that throwing Irkens out of the airlock couldn't satisfy. He never even bothered pursuing a physical relationship with the other Tallest because he was sure the other was too timid.

Zim on the other hand...Red groaned. Zim would sure to be full of excitement and tricks...

His thoughts were interupted by the screen coming to life with the image of Zim working on his newest device, just as Red knew he would. From the angle of the camera, Red could only see Zim from behind, but it would suffice. So long as Red knew the other was safe...

So when the computer came to life, with Skooge popping up on the screen, Red nearly fell back out of his chair. He thought he couldn't be shocked further until Skooge announced he'd be there in moments.

Zim seemed just as furious as Red and a small part of him was relieved, but still it didn't ease his nerves any. What reason could Skooge have to go and see Zim? Immediately Red's thoughts turned to dark intentions. Skooge must be going to confess his affections to Zim! Red's eyes were wide and he shook his head in denial. No, he couldn't let that happen!

He had to stop it!

ooooooooo

okay so short.

was gunna make it a one-shot but i decided to be evil instead

already got it all sorted out and planned so don't fret


	2. Chapter 2

as promised, here is the continuation

enjoy

ooooooooooooooo

_If that little unwashed, short, ungly, fat, little...short...SHORT PILE OF FILTH thinks he's taking what's MINE he's got another thing coming!_

Suffice it to say, Red wasn't thinking as clearly as he normally did. He tended to get that way when things involved Zim. So it was understandable, really, that without so much as a hesitation, Red stepped into his teleporter without so much as a heads up to anyone.

It would also explain why he accidently left the monotor to Zim's lab on...

oooo

While Irken technology was advanced, the distance made the transition from the Massive to Zim's base go on a few moments longer than expected and Red was left in a sort of rift, still fuming over the reason he was stuck there in the first place.

When he finally was in the underground base of his secet obsession, Red's lekku perked at the sound of voices. One he immediately recongnized was Zim's and the other...

Wait, that wasn't Skooge...

Curious, Red floated where he wouldn't be spotted, trying to hear the conversation better. Eventually he found himself just outside the main part of the lab.

"Just tell me what you're up to so I can put a stop to it and leave!"

It was some male voice that Red couldn't place. The scratchy tone...It definately wasn't Irken...

"I'm not up to anything," Zim huffed. It was a lie, but Zim seemed to have been so irritated he forgot about his plan, because he sounded downright insulted. "Now for the last time, get out! Before I vaporize you!"

"You think I'm stupid, Zim? I know you were contacted by another Irken just now and they're coming here to help you with your plans!"

Zim scoffed. "As if I need that filth's help,"

"So you admit someone called?" The tone sounded smug now. Red had to hand it to the other: he knew how to get under Zim's skin.

It was quiet for a moment, probably due to some stare off before Zim spoke. "I was contacted, yes, but for your information, Dib-worm, I wasn't planning on accepting his help,"

Dib-worm...? Oh! The Dib that was always ruining Zim's plans...How long had he been doing that? How long ago was Zim given this fake assignment...? A few years...The human had to know by now Zim was unable to accomplish anything...

Course, Skooge did conquer Bloorch so maybe that was why the human was so insistant...

"Oh? Why wouldn't you?" It was obvious the human didn't believe him.

"Because I don't need anyone's help!" Zim insisted. "I was given this assignment by the Tallest! If I can't do it on my own, I'll be the laughing stock of the entire Empire!"

Red felt his insides twist in guilt at that. Zim was already mocked by the entire Irken race. Hell, by nearly everyone he came into contact with! And now he was deluded because of Red...

He felt horrible.

The human sighed. "Zim, I hate to break it to you, but you've been here so long you probably already are,"

As much as Red wanted to snap and go to defend Zim, he found himself slightly agreeing with the human. Even if the assignment wasn't a sham, it was still embarrassing.

"Enough! Get out!"

"ZIM! LISTEN!"

Red actually flinched a bit when he heard the human's voice raise.

"No! I don't need to listen to whatever you have to say! I need to be ready to get that idiot to leave and you're interferring is-"

"DAMNITT ZIM! Why are you so thick headed!? Don't you get it?! You can't accept his help because there is no mission!"

Red's eyes widened.

_Oh dear Irk..._

ooooooooooooooooo

plz review~


	3. Chapter 3

chapter three of misunderstanding

enjoy~

ooooooooooooooo

It was tense for what seemed like ages. Red actually held his breathe, feeling increasingly nervous that Zim had yet to respond.

Finally unable to take it anymore, he pulled a small mirror from his storage compartment (a small trick he learned in Elite training) and held it so he could see into the room with less risk of being spotted. There, in the mirror, was Zim's wrist being held in place by a tall human- this Dib- both of them having this stare off.

Zim looked hurt, conflicted...all the things that Red knew would be etched on those normally hardened features when Zim eventually found out about his mission.

What really confused the Taller, though, was the expression on the human's face. Hell, just the human all together was weird. Dark fur all over his head...even coming out his chin! What an odd race...DId they all look like that? All dressed dark...It conflicted so much with the Invader uniform Zim was wearing. And he was taller...How could an inferior race be so much taller!?

Actually...Zim was taller than he used to be too...Now Red bet that the former 'shortest Irken in history' could now reach his chest easily. As if the shorter wasn't facinating enough...

But Red was still drawn to those eyes the human had. Why did he look so...upset and conflicted? Like he didn't want to say what he said?

Before he could think over it anymore, Zim growled, barring his sharp teeth and ripping his arm away, the human simply letting go and watching what Zim would do. Was this human nuts?! Did he not realize how dangerous Zim was?! How on Irk could he stay so calm?! It was infuriating!

"You're a liar!" Zim hissed darkly, causing shivers to run up and down Red's spine both from fear and excitement. Zim's lekku were forward, an obvious display of agression and anger.

But still, the human remained as calm as possible. "Zim, I know you don't want to hear it, but it's true. Just think about it-"

"No! I refuse to believe anything you have to say!"

"Zim, you're supposed leaders left you here hoping you'd die!" Dib shouted. "You can't handle this envoirnment! You get burned by the RAIN for fuck's sake! And they're always snickering and laughing at you when you call them! They don't care!"

How did this human know so much?

"In case you haven't noticed, Dib-worm, I have survived everything this disgusting planet has! And why not? I'm an Invader! And a damn good one!" Zim took a deep breath, visibly composing himself, his lekku relaxing back. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have another little pest to deal with. I expect you to leave," His tone dropped, dangerously low. A tone that Zim had never personally heard Zim speak in before.

Red caught the sound of a door opening and the sound of Zim walking off, his image now gone from Red's mirror.

Frowning to himself, the taller tucked the small mirror back away, his thoughts muddled. He had come here to keep Skooge from admitting something to Zim and now it seemed that him being spotted wouldn't be the best thing. Even if Zim was still set on believing he had a mission, his tone and behavior suggested and the smaller was a force to be reckoned with, especially now when he seemed to be under a lot of stress.

He was just going to leave when a voice spoke up.

"Evesdrop much?"

Red's eyes narrowed slightly as he turned, seeing in the doorway the human, openly glaring, his arms crossed over his chest.

Red stood tall, composed. "Just checking in on our Invader," he stated simply, refusing to be intimidated.

"Bullshit," Dib snapped back. He stepped closer to Red, letting his arms drop. Red noted how the dark colors did seem to suit this human, the attire he wore billowing in an oddly intimidating fashion. He was even more surprised when the human easily looked him in the eye, being no less than a few marks shorter than Red.

...That was unsettling.

Red glared back. "What was that, human?"

"Don't think I don't know what you're up to," Dib warned. "I know you just want to keep Zim under your thumb. He's already nearly destroyed your entire race once..." The human smirked then. "And that was unprovoked. Imagine the damage he'd cause if he actually had a reason to want you all dead,"

Red had to keep from his eyes widening.

He hadn't thought of that...

Still, he cooly replied. "Zim would never do anything against the Empire. He lives to serve it, as every Irken does. Now, if you don't mind, I have an Irken I came here to get back on assignment. Seems he abandoned his mission and came here to pester a fellow Invader," He turned to find Zim again, mentally cursing himself. Why didn't he think this through?!

He vaugely caught the sound of the human following him, no doubt not believing him and wanting to be there to intervene if necessary.

_How irritating..._

oooooooooooooooo

plz review~


End file.
